Premier rendez-vous
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait conscience qu'il ne s'était pas toujours bien comporté avec Deku.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Katsuki avait conscience qu'il ne s'était pas toujours bien comporté avec Deku. Enfant, il l'avait souvent malmené et repoussé. A cette époque, il croyait que Deku se moquait de lui. Qu'il le prenait de haut.

Il savait cependant que cela ne justifiait pas tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Katsuki savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché Deku de continuer à le suivre.

Le nerd avait continué de l'admirer pendant tout ce temps. C'était une chose que Katsuki n'avait pas réussi à comprendre, plus jeune. Deku n'aurait dû avoir aucune raison de vouloir rester son ami.

Depuis, il avait appris qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il avait donc dit à Deku que les choses seraient différente, après leur combat. Katsuki était du genre à tenir ses promesses.

Aussi depuis qu'il savait pour One for all, il devait faire attention avec Deku et All Might. Ces deux-là voulaient garder le secret mais, ils se mettaient souvent à l'écart pour se parler entre eux.

Comme si personne n'allait se douter de quelque chose en les voyant s'isoler comme ça. Il devait donc leur rappeler de faire attention. Il devait aussi aider Deku à s'entraîner pour mieux contrôler son alter.

Si le nerd voulait être son rival, il devait devenir plus fort. Katsuki ne pouvait être en compétition que contre les meilleurs. Comme cela, il pourrait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le plus grand des héros.

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé entre eux. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour son ami d'enfance. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de ça. Pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Il avait été sûr que Deku ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il savait que le nerd l'admirait mais, c'était juste cela. Deku avait toujours été comme cela, après tout. Il devait juste le voir comme son ami d'enfance.

Katsuki avait donc décidé de s'en plaindre auprès de la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier, Todoroki. Il n'avait pas choisi d'aller voir Kirishima, Kaminari ou Sero. Ces idiots auraient été capables d'aller tout répéter à Deku.

Todoroki était beaucoup moins chiant qu'eux. Il avait donc cru qu'il garderait son secret. C'était bien ce que double-face avait fait pendant un moment. Cet enfoiré avait quand même fini par le trahir et, avait impliqué tout le monde dans un plan foireux.

Ce bâtard avait de la chance que tout se fût bien passer avec Deku. Il voulait donc bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Il n'avait cependant pas à intérêt à recommencer un coup comme cela. La prochaine fois, Katsuki lui ferait la peau.

Comme il sortait avec Deku, il devait donc tout faire pour bien s'occuper de lui. Katsuki n'avait jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Il allait donc devenir le meilleur petit ami que Deku pourrait imaginer.

Pour cela ils devaient avoir un premier rendez-vous. Comme Katsuki n'avait pas eu d'idée, il avait demandé de l'aide à la bande de crétins. Ils lui avaient donné l'idée de se rendre à l'aquarium.

L'aquarium, c'était bien le genre de trucs qui plaisaient aux nerds. Katsuki ne connaissait pas de plus gros nerd que Deku. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'aquarium avec son petit ami qui s'extasiait devant tous les poissons qu'ils voyaient.

"Oh ! Regarde Kacchan ! Il y a aussi des pingouins !"

Qu'est-ce que des pingouins foutaient dans un aquarium ?

"Ils sont mignons ! Pas vrai Kacchan ?"

Katsuki vit un pingouin se casser la figure. Comme un vrai Deku. Katsuki eut un sourire en coin.

"Ouais !"

Deku prit quelques photos des oiseaux. Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin.

"Oh ! Les raies ! Elles sont magnifiques !"

"Ouais !"

Le nerd n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger du bassin des raies. Katsuki regarda ailleurs en l'attendant. A peine une minute plus tard, il entendit un gros splash.

Katsuki ricana. Est-ce qu'un idiot avait voulu nager au milieu des poissons ? Il se tourna donc à nouveau vers le nerd.

"Hé ! Deku ! Y'a un crétin qui..." il s'arrêta net en voyant une masse de cheveux verte de l'autre côté de la vitre et écarquilla les yeux. "Foutu Deku ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?"

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était ce foutu nerd qui avait plongé pour nager au milieu des raies. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Katsuki ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser sans surveillance pendant plus de quelques secondes.

"Je suis désolé !" dit Deku une fois que Katsuki l'eut fait sortir du bassin avec l'aide d'un employé de l'aquarium. "Je voulais seulement caresser la raie !"

Katsuki se retint pour ne pas se cogner le front avec son poing. Caresser les raies. Il y avait qu'un nerd comme Deku pour avoir ce genre d'idées. En tout cas, il allait bien se marrer quand il devrait expliquer aux autres pourquoi Deku était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il était sûr que cette histoire plairait beaucoup à cette bande d'idiots.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
